One Shot
by Himemiya Naru
Summary: Esta es otra historia...no es de MSLN pero esta increíble serie fue la que me inspiró para crear one shot...y si, adivinaron...no es un one shot. Rein...fue solo un beso... Shizuku...Yo no puedo aceptarlo...Kyou...Mejor mira bien de quién te enamoras...
1. Chapter 1

**One shot!**

ahhhhhww!!!

Muero del sueño

Parece que este será otro extenuante día en la escuela...

Y no importa que yo sea una chica de pocas palabras y a la que no le gusta meterse en problemas o sobresalir…

Pero es que sigo sin entenderlo

-Rein!!! Baja es hora del desayuno!! Si no se te hará tarde!!!

Bienvenidos a la imposible tranquila vida de Kondou Rein

-Ohayou Okasan!!...Nii-san...

Si…Esta es mi gran familia....

No pregunten por el maldito de mi padre...aunque gracias a el puedo compartir con mis dos personas más importantes...en cierta forma…

-De modo e te ha sentado bien este instituto? no hermanita??

Cada vez que el se refiere a mi con ese tono... es para decirme alguna tontería

-A qué te refieres??? (Creo que notó mi cambio de cara)

Pues me refiero a tu forma de vestir, como ese es un instituto con filosofía radical!! Le sienta bien a alguien tan bishoujo como tu!!! ^^hehe

-Eres un maldito!!!!

REIN NO PELEES EN LA MESA!!!!

-Pero Okasan??

ESTAMOS DESAYUNANDO XD!!

-Yo??

bah!! Ya que, mejor me dedico a comer....

Siempre pasa lo mismo....hay que soportarle todo a nii-san y luego a mí me caen las reprendas!!

-Rein!! Te llevo al instituto??

No gracias...prefiero caminar...es mejor para la salud

-Entiendo...

Tal parece que se ha tensado el ambiente pero ....no tengo porqué seguir siendo la consentida...¬¬

Gracias por la comida!!

-^^

...ahh las sonrisas de okasan son las mejores

....!!!uhhmmm monch monch!! GRUACIAGS POR LA COMMIDUA!!

-no hables con la boca llena kyoutaro!! !!! (blam!)

ouch!! itai!!!

Si, esa fue la mejor parte de esta mañana!! ^^ Ver como okasan apaleaba a kyou niisan con el objeto más cercano haha la guía telefónica!!! wahaha

-Rein!! Mate!!!!!

-Ehh?? Y ahora que quieres??

-sabes es que me preocupo por ti y komo disculpa quisiera llevarte al instituto.....

-Tu preocuparte por mí???

///. /// - si!!

-mientes...lo único que quieres es llevarme para poder flirtear con las chicas a la entrada... (y es que si, onii-san no estaba nada mal, no tengo mucha experiencia pero es que cuando estaba en el instituto siempre recibía muchas cartas de admiradoras secretas y …era muy popular… en comparación con el de hoy solo su imagen perdura porque es un inútil que luego de tres fallidos intentos no consiguió entrar a la universidad!!)

-Como eres un bueno para nada quieres volver a ser el de antes no???

-me atrapaste!! ^^

-pero te entiendo

Llévame!

-gracias!! ^^

[Jamás lo había visto tan feliz y me pareció ver un leve sonrojo en su cara??]

Finalmente en la escuela, luego de un silencio incómodo en el auto…

"Ohayou lindas!" …kyaaa "que guapo es!"

Si creo que mi cara a lo "me cayo mal la comida" lo dice todo, el había logrado su cometido… Por lo menos me había quitado de encima la molesta multitud de todos los días…Eso creí hasta que escuche un cariñoso: -Que tengas un buen día en la escuela querida hermanita!!!...si, esas palabras fueron mi condena para el resto del día…En lo que nii-san aceleró dejando una estela de humo, ya estaba rodeada y asediada por los comentarios y preguntas: "el es muy lindo!!!" "de verdad es tu hermano??? Preséntamelo!!" "Rein-sama es tan linda como él y él es tan lindo como Rein-sama"… "¿Dinos su nombre al menos Rein-sama!!?" –Me mareo… yo… etto… déjenme, no toques ahí!!-

Y como mi salvación: -"Rein-san…te espera Mishima Sensei en la sala de profesores"…sabía que no era para felicitarme, seguramente otra semana de castigo…por qué?? Haha… luego sabrán…

-Vamos qué esperas o es por no llamarte: Rein-sama kyaaa!!?

-Gomen…ne Kaida-san gracias.

-Por favor…deberías de estar molesta "Rein-sama" soy un aliado del mal, ya sabes lo que te espera no??

-Lo sé pero te agradezco por salvarme de esa multitud…¬¬ sigh…

-Sabes Rein, eres demasiado amable…

-Eh?

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-Pues acabas de llamarme por mi nombre…

-Yo… no, claro que no…cómo crees no puede ser…solo somos conocidas después de todo…

Pude notar como se sonrojaba y su seguridad comenzaba a desvanecerse…al punto de no poner atención donde caminaba y tropezar con una de las tres fuentes que adornaban el camino hacia el edificio administrativo…

En mi intento por evitar que se mojase calculé mal y… si, adivinaron…ambas caímos dentro…

-Vaya que serás baka Rein-san… [No pude evitarlo…observar su bella figura empapada desde los cabellos hasta los pies…estaba sobre ella, jamás me había sentido así, habría querido quedarme así un largo rato…] Al ver mi fijación y al chocar nuestras miradas un violento sonrojo invadió su rostro apartando la vista dijo:-Nos resfriaremos si nos quedamos aquí ///.///

-Ah, lo siento es que nunca había visto tan de cerca tus ojos, son lindos…

No recibí una sola palabra a mi comentario más que un Uhm…

Finalmente llegamos a la sala de mando de Mishima sensei y al vernos así se compadeció y nos envió a la enfermería…-"Un instituto de élite no puede permitir que sus estudiantes atrapen un resfriado y contagien a los demás y asumo que ambas saben porqué las llamé así que en castigo harán servicio social luego de las clases"…esas fueron las indicaciones de Mishima sensei…

Ya en la enfermería…

-Disculpe las molestias Goto sensei…esta vez Kaida san era quien tomaba la palabra…

-Imagino que fuiste víctima de las admiradoras de "Rein-sama" ne Kaida-san?

Si, lo comentaré….detesto el tono irónico que utilizan al llamarme así!

-Bien, las dejo a solas debo ir a una reunión con los profesores, pueden cambiarse con esas batas que están tras la pantalla mientras esperan a que sus ropas se sequen…

Un momento… ¿Desvestirnos? Creo que algo problemático se avecina…nunca he usado los vestidores cuando hay gente en ellos aún… ///. ///

-Qué esperas esta vez Rein-san??

Mientras desabotonaba su blusa…no pude evitar mirarla fijamente y gracias a su cara de tranquilidad reuní el valor para acercarme y hacer lo mismo…primero mi chaqueta…luego la blusa…

Ambas en ropa interior y…

-Qué haces???!!!

-Me quito la ropa…

-También la interior???

-Claro…sino no tendría sentido estar aquí…No me digas que te avergüenzas…ahahahahah ahahaha por favor ambas somos chicas…

-Si pero yo... tu… no comprendes….

Fue entonces cuando sentí sus manos…aquella chica de ojos verdes y cálidos me estaba desvistiendo…No pude evitar que un ahogado sonido escapara de mi garganta…

-No me digas…nadie te ha tocado antes…Rein-san?

No esto no puede ser…pero si ella luce como toda una casanova…no hay que dejarnos llevar por las apariencias pero Rein es la perfecta y soñada Tachi…

-Nadie…esa palabra salió sin pensarlo…

Kaida-san puso sus dedos en mis labios…

-Ka… Kaida-san??

-Mi nombre es Shizuku…Rein.

Su mirada cambió por completo y yo quedé prendada a ella…me estaba hipnotizando…poco a poco sus manos en mi cuello…y… y… sus labios en los míos???!!…

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer beso Rein?

**Rein**

Debería de reaccionar de otra forma?...

De mi parte solo recibió un vacío si como respuesta…todo lo ocurrido me parecía una broma de mal gusto, una burla muy bien hecha…el depredador y la presa perfecta…

Me limité a esperar con la bata puesta y a mirar por el ventanal hacia mi refugio…"el jardín del olvido"…

**Shizuku**

¿Qué he hecho?…no comprendo…

Desde hace tiempo la observo…y siempre llamó mi atención ¿cómo una persona tan gentil y perfecta es tan solitaria?…refugiándose en su propio mundo…en su "jardín del olvido", el primer jardín del instituto el cual por desdén y por la expansión del campus había sido abandonado y estudiantes y maestros le llaman así.

He intentado salir con chicos para evadir lo que siento, he sido fría y desinteresada para no caer en sus redes como todas las demás, redes que sin darse cuenta las coloca y atrapa sin esfuerzo alguno a su presa…ella es el depredador perfecto…que con dulzura y con una mirada te clava esta angustia en el pecho…

¿Y ahora qué? Acabo de echarlo a perder…me dejé llevar por mis impulsos… y es que si supieras como alucino contigo cada noche…Aunque se controlarme pero el incidente de esta mañana… no pude soportar como mi cuerpo se calentaba al tener tus ojos púrpura fijos en mí…me condenaste con ese halago "nunca había visto de cerca tus ojos, son lindos…" Y cuando me percaté de la oportunidad que se presentaba…solo desee tener esos hermosos ojos profundos en mí…fijos en mí, desarmando mi orgullo…Al verte tan inocente…perdí el control y mis emociones se desbocaron convirtiendo a tus suaves labios en la expiación…

Por tu reacción haz de creer que esto fue una burla, una broma de mal gusto, pero es que no se qué hacer…no quiero perderte de esta forma tan tonta y sé que un lo siento no bastará…

Te miro desde el otro extremo de la habitación, mechones plateados caen sobre tus ojos y en ellos…decepción, miedo y confusión…lo sé Rein, soy la culpable…déjame abrir un poco mi alma a ti y tal vez le de un poco de felicidad a tu mirar, ese que a cada segundo, me esta matando…


	2. Qué está pasándome?

**Capítulo II**

**Rein**

Ya no lo soporto…ella esta con su mirada fija en mí…esta es en verdad una situación incómoda… además tengo frío… eh? Se percató de que tiemblo?

Viene hacia acá…tranquila Rein, eso solo fue un desliz debido al ambiente…

No puedo rechazarle, ni alejarme, eso solo le haría sentir mal y es la única persona que me trata como un simple ser humano y no como una súper ídolo…sin embargo, me siento rara al estar con ella cerca y si trata de hacerme algo más?

-Rein…

Se ha sentado a unos pocos centímetros, sigo viendo por la ventana… trato de no inmutarme…

-Por favor no me odies, no me temas…discúlpame… probablemente ahora pienses que estoy loca o que solo lo hice para burlarme de ti, pero créeme… no es así…

[No sé como pero lo pude decir aunque agachando mi cabeza con las últimas palabras…por qué no puedo decirte lo que siento…si pudiera tal vez todo se solucionaría…yo y mis vagas esperanzas…]

No me esperaba tal reacción de ella, una persona tan fuerte y orgullosa…pedirme disculpas…por su actitud parece que me oculta algo y probablemente es algo que ni ella misma comprende…pero porqué me dice estas cosas a mi y porqué saco tales resoluciones?

-No te preocupes, si hay alguien aterrada aquí…eres tu porque… caricias así, sin sentimientos mutuos, no significan nada, no tienen valor alguno…lo siento y sí era mi primer beso… [Maldito sonrojo no puedo evitarlo]… pero no te preocupes que de una forma u otra tenía que llegar…

-Muchas gracias, eres demasiado amable Rein-san…

-Quita el –san…acaso no somos amigas Shizu-ku?

-^^

-Porqué lloras? Dije algo malo?

-No, no es nada es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa el que no me odies…

**Mentira!! Falsa!! Shizuku eres una idiota!!**

-Eh? Vamos no te quedes tan pensativa!!!

[Por qué me abraza? Puedo escuchar el latir de su corazón…como quisiera quedarme así por siempre…pero tu cariño no es igual al mío…]

-Nuestras ropas ya han de estar secas…^^

-Puedo quedarme así un momento más…Rein?

- Shi-zu-ku? … claro ^^… en mi cabeza solo da vueltas la pregunta ¿pero que tienes hoy kaida-san?

Cómo resistirme a esa tierna mirada…a esos verdes cristales rotos…

Y fue así como no asistimos a clases ese día…

Y fue así como dormí en el regazo de Rein ese día…

-Rein!!?? ¿Qué horas de llegar son estas?

-Lo siento, es que tuve que atender unos asuntos…

-Otra vez tus fans?? Esto es el colmo, mi bella hija no tiene a culpa de ser tan bien parecida!! Tengo que hablar con tus maestros, mañana mismo lo haré…

-No será necesario, en realidad no es ningún problema el hacer servicio social como castigo sin fundamento, lo que pasó hoy… [Lo que pasó hoy? Dios…no puedo contarle a mamá…ni siquiera yo entiendo del todo lo que sucedió…]

-Hoy??... espero no estés tratando de engañarme!

-[Esa mirada asesina de leona y sus cachorros] claro que no! Hoy tuve otros asuntos que atender…tuve que ir a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros y como era fecha límite de entrega estaba muy lleno… [Nunca pensé que el dejar las cosas a última hora me servirían para no mentir]

-Entiendo…Tengo que ir a trabajar hay muchos papeles que archivar... y todos son unos ineptos a la hora de ordenar folios…Así que te dejé la cena solo de calentar…Ah! Kyou tiene trabajo extra esta noche también así que no lo esperes… Hasta mañana!!

-Hasta mañana detective Kondou!!

[Hace años que okasan trabaja con la policía y por su perspicacia le habían ascendido a detective desde hace dos años, es muy bueno para su reputación y por el dinero que ahora gana; pero el trabajo es muy pesado…Sin embargo ella está muy orgullosa de sí misma y claro yo de que una mujer así sea mi madre.]

-Ahh mi comida favorita!!! Papas y carne en salsa barbacoa! ^^…al terminar iré a tomar una ducha e iré a dormir… [Lo ven, se los dije…soy una chica común y corriente…sigo sin entenderlo…al fin y al cabo es una tontería idolatrar a alguien que es una de tus iguales si al final terminan con el primer idiota que se les cruza enfrente… creo que nunca entenderé eso… Aunque…Shizuku… me confunde un poco…] Deja de pensar en estupideces Rein!!! Tal vez con estos gritos y con un baño se me pase…

**Shizuku**

Ya llegué! y como siempre no hay respuesta alguna, desde hace años no escucho un bienvenida a casa… o un cómo te ha ido?

Pero eso no importa porque hoy, por primera vez me sentí protegida, sentí Como mi soledad se desvanecía… y sentí esa calidez en mi corazón…

Comer?? Al fin y al cabo es necesario, aunque la comida no me sepa bien…

Tomo un baño y pienso en lo que sucedió esta tarde y no puedo sacarme a Rein de la cabeza!! Cielos en realidad es demasiado amable…hacer el trabajo de otra persona…cuando yo debía haberle ayudado…pero no! Ella tenía que ser amable y yo tenía que salir con ese tipo… lo que tengo que hacer por un poco de dinero…

[Desde que murieron mis padres…había vivido con la herencia…pero unos familiares se aprovecharon y al final terminé cobrando una pequeña parte del seguro que el abuelo, quien me había cuidado, guardo celosamente para mi…Pero no es suficiente…aunque no pago el instituto pues al saber mi situación la directora se compadeció de mí y me otorgó una beca, no alcanzo a costear tantos recibos y necesito vestirme y comer apropiadamente, porque si enfermo, no habrá nadie que cuide de mi y sé que no me importaría empeorar… ]

Rein! Con ese nombre en mi cabeza me acuesto desnuda en el futón y toco mis labios, recordando la sensación que Rein y su sonido ahogado al rozar su cuello…Rein…solo tu puedes sacarme de este abismo…Rein es increíble como un ser puede cambiarte la vida hacerte feliz y de repente hacerte sentir como el ser más falso y malvado de la tierra…tu abrazo me hizo llegar al cielo pero tus palabras "caricias así, sin sentimientos mutuos, no significan nada, no tienen valor alguno" me destrozaron por completo…haciéndome sentir culpable, una mentirosa que al final…con tal de estar cerca de ti…aceptó, escondiendo estas lagrimas que ahora derramo, ser tu amiga…

Rein! Qué hermoso nombre! Qué dolorosas cuatro letras…

Awwhh estoy agotada…qué bien se sintió ese baño…mi fiel camisa de dormir…último botón listo! A dormir…mañana seguramente me espera otro extenuante día y me pregunto si veré a Shizuku…esto me tiene confundida…me pareció ver cierta tristeza cuando le dije "somos amigas" acaso Shizuku siente algo real por mí? Soy idiota y lenta para estas cosas…pero ahora la pregunta sería ¿Qué es ella para mí? Simplemente no me puedo sacar sus hermosos ojos de la cabeza y aunque me sorprendió, me sentí muy importante cuando se aferró a mí…Shizu-ku…///./// ¿por qué me estremezco si…solo recordé sus labios diciendo mi nombre?

**Kyou-Rein Onii-chan-**

Awww que cansancio… al parecer okasan está en el trabajo y Rein?... Imagino estará durmiendo… ahh mi linda hermanita…si supieras las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza …

Ceno rápidamente para ir a ver el mejor de los espectáculos que la noche me puede ofrecer…Con la luz tenue de la luna iluminando su silueta semi cubierta por esa camiseta que deja entre ver tus delicadas pero fuertes piernas…Rein… ojalá no fuera lo que soy…Rein este es mi pecado…llego a mi habitación con esa imagen tan hermosa; pero mis lujuriosos pensamientos actúan mientras me cambio la ropa…lo siento Rein…esas fugaces imágenes besándote y tu acariciando mi rostro…haciéndote te mía …sintiéndome tuyo con tu aliento acelerado y tu rostro encendido…Re….Re-in……ahh gh! … Perdóname hermanita…

-Ohayou nii-san…

-Uhm …Rein…

Así son nuestras conversaciones matutinas…mi hermano es raro… siempre que le doy los buenos días…me mira de pies a cabeza serio, asiente al saludo y entra a su habitación de nuevo…las pocas veces que escuché tras la puerta-han sido pocas…no me gusta que se metan conmigo por eso trato de no meterme con la gente pero-hacia sonidos raros como poseso…eso me asustó las primeras veces ahora ya me acostumbré y sigo con mi vida…

-Rein…por qué me haces esto?

Anoche lograste volverme loco solo con tu silueta y tus piernas…esta mañana tu camisa estaba casi abierta por completo…siempre vistes ropas que disimulan tu figura, desde pequeña no te gusta llamar la atención…tus pechos tan bien formados…creí que moriría frente a ti y es que no soy bueno disimulando, y la culpabilidad me impulsa a hacer cualquier locura al verte así…la otra cara de la fuerte y valiente Rein-sama del instituto, la frágil, delicada y hermosa reliquia Kondou Rein que, con el dolor y el calor de mi alma…es mi hermanita…enloqueceré un día de estos…más aun contigo provocándome.

* * *

N/A: La cosa se está poniendo buena no???...espero sus reviews ^^


End file.
